Liquid's third punishment
by Liquid
Summary: I am once again being punished. Now I must survive RE1
1. It begins

The grandfather clock shattered as Liquid slammed into it, and then he fell to the floor.  
  
"Liquid, Liquid, Liquid". Xing said as Liquid got up. "How many times must I beat you down before you behave yourself"?  
  
"Funny". Liquid replied. "That's the same thing that I asked your sister last night".  
  
He then leaped at Xing, but Xing was instantly behind him. Xing then kicked him in the back, making him fly into an expencive display case.  
  
"Ok". Xing said. "I'm gonna punish you so hard core that you don't even know".  
  
"Haven't you got anything better to do than punish the likes of me"? Liquid asked.  
  
"........No".  
  
"I thought not".  
  
"You are becoming too insane". "These punishments are for your own good".  
  
"Yeah, I'll try not to step in all the bullshit around here".  
  
"I was going to be nice to you, but now I won't".  
  
"Why do you hate me so bad"?  
  
"Because you piss me off". "All the other authors stay in line, and are a credit to this site".  
  
"You mean that they are your slaves".  
  
"You, on the other hand, are destroying it".  
  
"How so"?  
  
"Enough talk". "It's time for your punishment".  
  
"And where are we being sent to this time, oh irritating one"?  
  
"Resident Evil 1".  
  
"And let me guess, it's diffrent"?  
  
"How did you know"?  
  
"Do I get to keep my powers"?  
  
"No, you have to be human".  
  
"One more thing".  
  
"What"?  
  
Liquid then fired an energy beam, striking Xing in the side, and sending him across the room.  
  
Liquid then flew at him in bullet time, and kicked him thru the wall.  
  
"Yeah"! Liquid yelled. "Now what you gonna do"?  
  
He then grabbed Xing by the collar, and slammed him into the wall, spun him around, and slammed him into another wall.  
  
Xing then knocked Liquid's arms away, grabbed him by the throat, and choke slammed him 50 times.  
  
Xing's lip was bleeding, so he wiped it off.  
  
"So, you can be hurt". Liquid said.  
  
"You caught me off guard". Xing replied. "That's all".  
  
The blue portal then opened under Liquid, and he felt his powers fade away as he fell in.  
  
It then dissapeared, and Xing clutched his side where the energy blast hit.  
  
"Damnit". He said as it healed.  
  
***  
  
The bravo heilcopter was flying over the Raccoon Forest, and everything was going just peachy.  
  
That is, untill the blue light appeared, and Liquid flew thru the windshield, causing the pilot to lose control, and they started going down.  
  
"What the fuck"?! Enrico yelled.  
  
"Oops, my bad". Liquid said just before they crashed.  
  
***  
  
Back at the RPD, the STARS Alpha team was recieving a distress call.  
  
"Hello"? Enrico asked. "Is this thing on"?  
  
"I hear you". Brad replied.  
  
"Damn thing must be broken".  
  
"Let go of the little button".  
  
"It must have been damaged in the crash".  
  
"Crash"?!  
  
"How did that guy get way up there anyway"?  
  
"What guy"?  
  
"Shhhh". "Did you hear that"?  
  
"Hear what?!  
  
"It sounds like a.......".  
  
"Like a what"?!  
  
"RUN YOU SONS OF BITCHES"! "RUN"!  
  
"Enrico"!  
  
The radio then went dead.  
  
"Well". Wesker said. "That's it". "We're going after them".  
  
"Do we have to"? Jill asked.  
  
"Yes, we have to". "Everyone get to the chopper".  
  
Everyone else then ran out of the office except for Chris, who was standing on top of a bookshelf, reaching up into an air duct.  
  
"Let's go, Redfield". Wesker said.  
  
"Just a second". He replied.  
  
"What the hell are you doing"?  
  
"I finally tracked down the rat that was making all the noise up here". "It's like 2 feet away from me".  
  
"Chris, that's not a rat up there".  
  
"No"?  
  
Chief Iorns then walked into the office.  
  
"Wesker". He said. "Did you call about the Anaconda that's in the ducts"?  
  
Chris then screamed as he was suddenly yanked up into the duct.  
  
"Hurry up, Redfield". Wesker said as he ran to join the others. 


	2. Escape into the mansion

"July 1998". Chris said as the chopper flew across the sky. "A rash of bizzar murders had occured in the small mountain community of Raccoon City". "Victems were eaten alive".  
  
"Shut up, Chris". Jill said.  
  
"The STARS were then called in to save the city". "Alpha team was now flying above the forest, searching for thier compatriats......Bravo team".  
  
"You better shut the hell up, Chris". Barry said.  
  
"Bravo team had been headed towards the presumed base of the canibles, but had given a distress call, and not been heard from since".  
  
"Shut your goddamn mouth, Redfield"! Wesker yelled.  
  
"But thier adventure was just beginning".  
  
Joseph Frost then slammed the butt of his shotgun into Chris's balls, making his face turn yellow.  
  
"Good job, Frost". Wesker said as Chris fell to the floor.  
  
"Look"! Brad yelled. "Down there"!  
  
Smoke was comming from the wreckage of the Bravo chopper.  
  
"Set her down". Wesker said.  
  
***  
  
Something moved in the tree line as the chopper landed.  
  
Something evil.  
  
It moved back and forth, and side to side as it tried to get a better look at the newest victems.  
  
Then it ran head first into a tree.  
  
***  
  
The chopper had landed, and they were checking the wreckage.  
  
"I've got something here". Jill said.  
  
A hand was sticking out of the rubble.  
  
"Body parts". Barry said. "20 bucks it you touch it".  
  
"Touch it"? Jill asked.  
  
"I'll do it". Chris said.  
  
He then touched the hand, and screamed like a girl as it grabbed onto him.  
  
Chris then tried to get away, but ended up pulling a half awake Liquid out of the rubble.  
  
"You dipshit". Wesker said. "You thought it was dead".  
  
"Who are you"? Jill asked.  
  
"Uhhhh". Liquid said.  
  
"What"?  
  
"We....have.....to.....hide". He said.  
  
"Why"?  
  
Then they heard a sound.  
  
"What was that"? Joseph asked.  
  
They then heard it again, and the color drained out of thier faces.  
  
It was a banjo.  
  
Joseph was then tackled by two rednecks, and dragged into the woods.  
  
"Joseph"! Jill yelled.  
  
Brad then took off in the chopper.  
  
"He's got a pretty mouth"! A voice from the woods said.  
  
"NOOOO"! Joseph yelled.  
  
"And he smells nice and flowery....like a girl"!  
  
"NOOOO"!  
  
"We're gonna make you squeel like a pig"!  
  
The others then ran for the mansion as more rednecks came out of the woods.  
  
They then made it inside, and closed the door just before the rednecks were apon them.  
  
"They had escaped into the mansion, where they thought it was safe". Chris said. "Yet....".  
  
Jill then took off one of her shoes, and started beating him over the head with it.  
  
"What is this"? Barry asked.  
  
"It's a mansion, you moron". Wesker said.  
  
"What happened"? Liquid asked as he was regaining awareness.  
  
"I was gonna ask you the same thing"? Wesker said.  
  
"Like you don't know".  
  
"What does that mean"?  
  
"You're evil". "You brought them here on purpose".  
  
"That's crazy". Barry said. "We trust Wesker with our lives".  
  
"Look at him, you nerf". "Black clothes, slicked back blond hair, and sunglasses at night". "That spells evil man".  
  
"Captain Wesker". Jill said. "Where's Chris"?  
  
Chris was gone.  
  
"Now where did that moron go"? Barry asked.  
  
Just then they heard some shooting from behind one of the doors.  
  
"I'll check it out". Barry said. "Chris owes me $20 you know".  
  
"Jill should go too". Liquid said.  
  
"Jill". Wesker said. "You should stay with me....where it's safe".  
  
"Safe my ass"! Liquid yelled.  
  
"Let's go". Barry said as he started dragging Liquid towards the dining room door.  
  
"He's evil"! Liquid yelled.  
  
They were then thru the door.  
  
"Imagine". Jill said as Wesker crept up behind her. "You being evil".  
  
He then hit her in the back of the head with his gun, and started dragging her away. 


	3. Gansta zombie

"A dining hall". Barry said as they entered the dining room.  
  
"Well, no shit Sherlock". Liquid replied as Barry let him go.  
  
"Let's investigate".  
  
"Might as well". "Jill and Wesker are gone by now anyways".  
  
"Don't talk about Wesker like that".  
  
"Why not"? "He's evil".  
  
"No, he's not".  
  
"Yes, he is".  
  
"No, he's not".  
  
By this time they had reached the other end of the room.  
  
"What is this"? Barry asked as he knelt down by the red stuff. "Looks like catsup".  
  
He then stuck his finger in it, and licked it off.  
  
"It's blood, you fucking moron". Liquid said.  
  
Barry then spit it out.  
  
"I hope this is not Chris's blood". Barry said.  
  
"I'll go investigate the other door over here". Liquid said.  
  
"Ok, I'll be examining this".  
  
Liquid walked thru the door, and then after checking that he was gone, Barry took another lick of the blood.  
  
***  
  
"Dumbass". Liquid said as he walked down the hall.  
  
He was then halfway around the corner, when his memory kicked in.  
  
"Oh, shit". Liquid said as the zombie continued to eat Kenneth. "I should've remembered".  
  
"What the fuck do you want, fool"? The zombie asked as it stood up. "This is my turf, bitch".  
  
"What the fuck"? "Who are you"?  
  
"I'm 2 Pac".  
  
It then pulled out a 9mm.  
  
"I'm gonna cap your ass so hard core that you don't even know". It said.  
  
Liquid then ran back into the dining hall as it started firing at him.  
  
"Barry"! Liquid yelled. "Kill that thing"!  
  
The zombie then came out.  
  
"What is this"? Barry asked.  
  
"It's a goddamn zombie, genious"! Liquid yelled.  
  
"What should I do"?  
  
"Smoke his ass"!  
  
Barry then fired, destroying an expencive vase. He fired again, breaking the clock.  
  
Then he fired one more time, and blew the zombie's hand off, making it drop the gun.  
  
"Fuck you"! The zombie yelled as it jumped out the window.  
  
Liquid then picked up the 9mm.  
  
"What was that thing"? Barry asked.  
  
"A dead fool". Liquid replied.  
  
Liquid then ran back into the hallway, and over to Kenneth's body.  
  
"Score"! He said as he got the 2 clips.  
  
Then he ran back into the dining hall.  
  
"Let's report this to Wesker". Barry said.  
  
"He's not out there". Liquid replied as they walked towards the main hall.  
  
***   
  
"WESKER"! Barry yelled. "JILL"!  
  
"They're gone, fool". Liquid replied.  
  
"Ok". Barry said. "It is important to remain calm".  
  
"Alright".  
  
"This is no time to panic".  
  
"Ok".  
  
"Everything......will be.....fine".  
  
"I know".  
  
"GOD DAMN IT, I WILL NOT TOLERATE PANIC"!  
  
Liquid then punched him in the head.  
  
"Feel better"? Liquid asked.  
  
"Yeah". Barry replied. "Now, you search the doors on that side of the room, and I'll search the dining room again".  
  
"What for"?  
  
"We might have missed something".  
  
"Bullshit"......"You're gonna drink the blood, aren't you"?  
  
"No".  
  
"Lier".  
  
"Let's use this hall as base". "If anything happens, just meet back here". "And this time I'll be there".  
  
"What the hell are you talking about"?  
  
Barry then ran back into the dining hall, and Liquid walked towards one of the other doors. 


	4. A new enemy

Liquid was now in some kind of beauty salon looking room.  
  
There was a zombie.  
  
Liquid then shot it, and it hit the ground.  
  
He was about to move on, when the zombie's wound healed, and it stood up.  
  
"What now"? Liquid asked.  
  
It then changed into the T-1000.  
  
"The T-1000"?! Liquid yelled. "You're fucking kidding me"!  
  
It then turned it's arm into a spike, and Liquid backed up as it walked towards him.  
  
Liquid then backed up into the wall, and his hand touched a fire extinguisher.  
  
"It's worth a try". He said as he picked it up.  
  
He then started spraying the T-1000, and it soon began to freeze.  
  
It's limbs then started snapping off, and it was soon paralyzed.  
  
"Astalabyebye, bitch". He said as he pulled out the 9mm, and shattered the T-1000 into a million pieces.  
  
Then he came to a door that needed a special key.  
  
"I don't have the key for this room, huh"? He asked. "We'll see about that".  
  
He then kicked te door open, and saw Chris standing inside the small room.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here"? Liquid asked.  
  
"I'm....uh......". Chris replied.  
  
"Were you hiding"?  
  
"No". "I was investigating".  
  
"What exactly"?  
  
"The best place to hide".  
  
"Oh, so you were about to hide"?  
  
"Yeah".  
  
"Don't you know that Everyone's dissapeared"?  
  
"What"?  
  
"Yeah, we're alone".  
  
"Alone"?  
  
"Yes".  
  
"Ok". "You go look for them out there, and I'll stay here in case they come back".  
  
"You chicken shit".  
  
"Guilty as charged".  
  
He then pushed Liquid out, and locked the door.  
  
***  
  
Liquid was now once again in th main hall.  
  
"Stupid Redfield bastard". He said. "Let's see who's laughing when the T-1000 pulls himself togather".  
  
He then decided to go upstairs.  
  
Once he was there, he had to choose between two doors.  
  
He ended up going thru the one on the right, and was now in another hall.  
  
There was blood on the wall, and someone had written something in it.  
  
TIMOTHY FLIGHT: THE ANCIENT ENEMY  
  
"Fuck that shit". Liquid said as he went thru another door. "I better not have to deal with that shit".  
  
He was now outside, and there was a body slumped over at the other end of the deck.  
  
Liquid then walked over to it, and grabbed the grenade launcher.  
  
Then he saw the cause of death.  
  
The body of Forest was covered in mouse traps.  
  
Liquid then looked down, and saw that the entire deck was covered with them.  
  
"Oh, poopy". He said.  
  
***  
  
Barry was comming up the steps, when he heard snapping and screaming.  
  
He ran over to the door just as Liquid ran thru it, and slammed it shut.  
  
Liquid then removed the 6 mouse traps that were hooked onto him.  
  
"I found something". Barry said. "It works really good against living things".  
  
"What the fuck else would you use it on"? Liquid asked.  
  
"You don't have a weapon, so take these acid rounds".  
  
"Retard". "Do you not see the 9mm on my belt, and the grenade launcher in my hand"?  
  
"WOAH"! "This hall is dangerous"!  
  
"What are you talking about, freak"? "This is the only SAFE room in the entire building".  
  
Barry then ran back to the dining room.  
  
"Braindead". Liquid said as he went into the other door. "He has to be brain dead".  
  
***  
  
Liquid was then in a hallway.  
  
Then he picked a random door, and inside was Richard.  
  
He was lying on the floor.  
  
"What happened"? Liquid asked.  
  
"I saw a giant snake, man". Richard said. "It was big, and green, and it slithered all around".  
  
Liquid then saw then bag of mushrooms by Richard's feet.  
  
"Snake, my ass". Liquid said. "You're just high on the shrooms".  
  
"Dude, you're purple". Richard said. "And the cieling's looking at me". "I don't think it likes you".  
  
Liquid then walked past him, opened a door, and stuck his head inside.  
  
A giant snake then looked at him.  
  
"Not today". Liquid said as he closed the door. 


	5. Leaving the mansion

Liquid was once again in the hall.  
  
The 2 Pac zombie then came out of a door, and Liquid moved just in time to get away from the bullets.  
  
"Come out, bitch"! It said.  
  
More bullets then hit the wall next to where Liquid was hiding, so he had to move again.  
  
Liquid then went thru a door, and soon came to some stairs.  
  
"Ok, you dead fool". Liquid said as a plan came to mind. "It's time to die....again".  
  
He then hid around the corner, and waited for 2 Pac to get right next to him.  
  
Liquid then spin kicked him over the railing, making him crash to the floor.  
  
It then got up, and dove out another window.  
  
"Your music blows"! Liquid yelled.  
  
He then walked down the steps, and saw a small door.  
  
So, he went inside, and was then pepper sprayed by Rebecca.  
  
"AHHHHH"! Liquid yelled. "You stupid little bitch"!  
  
"Oh, no"! Rebecca yelled. "I'm sorry". "I thought that you were a zombie".  
  
"Well, I'm not".  
  
His eyes then recovered.  
  
"I got seperated from my team". She continued. "And I ran in here". "I'm really sorry". "Is there any way that I can make it up to you"?  
  
A hundred bad thoughts then went thru Liquid's mind.  
  
"Stay here". He said. "I'm gonna finish checking out the house".  
  
He then left the room.  
  
"I'm a bad man". He said. "I'm a very, very bad man".  
  
***  
  
After going thru some more doors, he came to a metal one.  
  
He went thru it, and was in an outside walkway.  
  
Something moved in it, so Liquid drew the 9mm.  
  
It was a tiny white rabbit.  
  
"Awww". Liquid said. "....Wait a minute".  
  
It then leaped thru the air, and opened it's mouth, showing it's huge and sinister looking fangs.  
  
"Shit"! Liquid yelled as he did a combat roll.  
  
He then fired at the rabbit, but it was too small and quick.  
  
Liquid then went back to the door to the house, and opened it.  
  
He then moved just in time to dodge the T-1000's spike.  
  
"Fuck me to tears"! Liquid yelled.  
  
The rabbit then leaped again, but Liquid moved, making the rabbit hit the T-1000.  
  
They then battled as Liquid ran to the other door.  
  
It was locked.  
  
There was a panal on the side with some words and pictures on it.  
  
"When the sun goes down". Liquid read. "We're gonna chase you around". "Then fuck you in the ass". "Till your eyes pop out".  
  
He then shot the lock, and ran into the storage shed.  
  
He continued on, and was now in a court yard.  
  
Then he found the powerless elevator shaft, and climbed down.  
  
Liquid then stopped moving when he heard a banjo playing.  
  
The rednecks then surrounded him. There were like 20 of them.  
  
"What have we got here"? One of them asked.  
  
"Not good". Liquid said.  
  
"He looks kinda pretty". Another one said.  
  
Liquid then shot one in the head, and the others attacked.  
  
Liquid then did the bullet time kick, sending two more into the wall.  
  
He then fliped over another one, and ran towards the guard house.  
  
"Get him"! The rednecks yelled as they chased him.  
  
But Liquid made it to the guard house first, and he closed and bolted the door.  
  
***  
  
Barry then walked up to the rednecks.  
  
"What is this"? He asked.  
  
He was then running from them. 


	6. The guardhouse

The guard house was quiet as Liquid headed towards a red door.  
  
"Now". Liquid said as he put his hand on the knob. "I know that there are big, nasty spiders in here".  
  
He then kicked open the door, and saw Chris standing there.  
  
"Chris, what the fuck"? Liquid asked as he lowered the gun. "How the hell did you get here before me"?  
  
"You see". Chris said. "I got into this big box that looked like a good place to hide". "I closed the lid, and when I opened it again.....I was in this house".  
  
"So, what are you doing in here"? "Don't you know that there are big nasty spiders"?  
  
"Spiders"?  
  
There was then a hissing sound, and they both looked up to see a spider.  
  
Chris then ran out of the room.  
  
Liquid then tried to follow, but the spider dropped down, and blocked his path.  
  
"I fucking hate spiders"! Liquid said.  
  
It then spit poisen at him, but he rolled out of the way, and took the grenade launcher off his back.  
  
The spider then ran over to him, reared up for the kill, and was then blown to hell.  
  
"Damn spiders". Liquid said as he left the room.  
  
He then continued down the hall, but stopped when a vine shot out of a hole, and wrapped around his neck.  
  
He struggled against it, but it overpowered him, and pulled him into the floor.  
  
The next thing he knew, he was in the basement, but the vine still had him, and it was killing him.  
  
So he drew the 9mm, and fired 3 bullets into it, and it let go.  
  
He then gasped for air, and then saw the root.  
  
"Shit". He said. "I don't have the damn V-Jolt". "You lucked out this time, you overgrown salad".  
  
He then went thru the door, and then noticed that there was no water on the floor, and the tank hadn't been broken.  
  
A shark was swimming inside.  
  
"You can't get me". He said as he walked up to it. "Because you're in there, and I'm out here".  
  
He then started making faces at them, and then laughed as he knocked on the glass.  
  
His laughter then stopped when cracks suddenly spider-veined across the entire tank.  
  
"Oh, crackers". He said.  
  
The glass then shattered, and Liquid was knocked on his ass by the rush of water.  
  
He then got up, and the entire floor was covered in 3 feet of water.  
  
"Shit". Liquid said as he scanned the area for sharks.  
  
A fin then stuck out of the water, and Jaws music started playing as it got closer to him.  
  
The shark was 2 feet away, when it felt the 9mm against it's nose.  
  
"I love sea food". Liquid said as he pressed the gun harder into the shark's nose. "But my favorite is Shark Steak, which I will be eating for dinner unless you get your little fishy ass away from me, NOW"!  
  
The shark then swam away, and Liquid ran out the door. There he fell to his knees, and started hyperventilating.  
  
"Holy shit". He said as he tried to control himself. "I thought I was gonna die".  
  
***  
  
Liquid eventualy found his way back up to the first floor, and was now in a bed room.  
  
Nothing useful was inside, so he walked out into the hall, and eventualy came to a big room.  
  
There was a double door, so he opened it, and was grabbed by Plant 42.  
  
"Stupid weeds"! Liquid yelled.  
  
"Liquid"! Rebecca yelled as she ran into the room.  
  
"Make.....the"! Liquid gasped. "......V-Jolt"!  
  
"The what"?  
  
"Hurry"!  
  
She then left the room.  
  
Liquid then grabbed for his grenade launcher, but plant 42 shook him, and it fell to the floor.  
  
He then grabbed his 9mm, and emptied his clip into it, but that did about nothing.  
  
Liquid was losing his strengh, and soon his 9mm fell out of his hand.  
  
He then tried biting it, but that just gave him a horrible taste in his mouth.  
  
He was about to lose consiousness, when the door was kicked open.  
  
"What is this"? Barry asked.  
  
"Kill......it". Liquid gasped.  
  
Barry then fired his magnum at it, but that did nothing.  
  
"I've got an idea". Barry said.  
  
"Hu.....rry". Liquid gasped.  
  
Barry then took off one of his boots, and took off his sock.  
  
He then tossed the nasty yellow and brown sock onto the plant.  
  
Plant 42 then screamed as the ungodly foot odor ate away at it like acid.  
  
Soon the plant was a melted pile of goo.  
  
"Thanks". Liquid said as he picked up his weapons.  
  
"Don't thank me". Barry said. "Thank my sock, here".  
  
He then held the sock up to Liquid's face, and one whiff sent him into convulsions.  
  
"I'm going to check the other mansion". Barry said as Liquid continued to twitch.  
  
He then left the room, and Liquid could soon control his body again.  
  
***  
  
Liquid then left the room, and he then heard shots comming from down the hall.  
  
"Wesker"? Liquid asked.  
  
"You". Wesker said.  
  
"Let Jill go".  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about".  
  
"Bullshit". "You got her locked up in a cell in the labratory".  
  
"I was with Jill....but we got seperated". "It was all I could do to defend myself".  
  
"Fine, we'll do it this way".  
  
Liquid then drew his gun, but Wesker knocked it out of his hand, and spin kicked him to the ground.  
  
"Black belt 3rd. degree". Wesker said.  
  
Liquid then uppercutted him, lifting him off the ground.  
  
"Mike Tyson's Punchout, Undefeated". Liquid said.  
  
Wesker then kicked him in the balls, and ran away.  
  
"Pussy"! Liquid yelled as he got up.  
  
He then walked into the first hallway.  
  
"Liquid, wait up". Rebecca said.  
  
"What happened to you"? Liquid asked. "You were supposed to save my life".  
  
"Sorry". "I ran into your friend, that's why I got distracted".  
  
"Friend"?  
  
"He said that he was looking for you, so I helped him out as a favor to you".  
  
The T-1000 then came around the corner.  
  
"Thanks, Rebecca". Liquid said.  
  
"Don't mention it". She replied. 


	7. The sewers

Liquid screamed like a girl as the T-1000 chased him out of the guard house.  
  
It followed him down the path, but it then lost him when they got to the open area.  
  
The T-1000 then looked around for a second, and then walked away.  
  
If he would have looked harder, he would've seen Liquid hiding behind the waterfall.  
  
"That was too close". He said to himself.  
  
Liquid then went down the ladder, and saw Barry.  
  
"Barry"? Liquid asked. "I thought you were going to check the house".  
  
"I heard noises comming from these tunnels". Barry said. "We have to check it out, LET'S HURRY"!  
  
He then walked around the corner.  
  
Liquid then followed, and then he heard shots comming from a door that was atleast 50 yards away.  
  
He then ran thru the door, and saw Barry standing over a dead Hunter.  
  
"How the hell did you do that"? Liquid asked.  
  
"I shot it". Barry replied as he held up his weapon. "I've got this"!  
  
"No, I mean how did you get here so fast"?  
  
"What do you mean"?  
  
"You were like 2 steps in front of me, and then you were all the way down here".  
  
Barry had a confused look on his face.  
  
"Nevermind". Liquid said.  
  
They then heard groaning comming from around the corner, and they went to investigate.  
  
"Stop right there". Enrico said.  
  
"Enrico"? Barry asked. "Is that you"?  
  
"Yeah"...."Are you alone"?  
  
"No".  
  
"Come closer".  
  
Barry and Liquid then walkd towards him.  
  
"I know you"! Enrico yelled. "You're that chicken fucker who crashed us"!  
  
He started to get up, but then groaned, and fell back down.  
  
"Are you wounded"? Barry asked.  
  
"No". He replied. "But I ate the left over chille". "I'll shit myself if I move".  
  
"You have to get up".  
  
"Don't believe me"?  
  
Enrico then started to move, and then let a huge, wet sounding diareaha fart that caused Barry to lose consiousness.  
  
"Damn, dude". Liquid said as he held his nose.  
  
Enrico's eyes then went wide, and he raised his gun.  
  
"I'll kill you for what you did"! He yelled.  
  
"I said I was sorry"! Liquid yelled. "I didn't mean to make you crash"!  
  
A bullet then struck Enrico in the head, killing him instantly.  
  
"Wesker". Liquid said as he heard feet running away.  
  
He chased the sound down thru the tunnels, and then he saw a metal door close.  
  
Liquid then ran into the room, and dove behind a box just in time to avoid the bullets from 2 pac's gun.  
  
"I got you now, bitch". 2 pac said.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck"! Liquid whispered.  
  
"Come out, bitch"....."Or are you afraid of me"?  
  
Liquid then came out, and they fired at eachother as they leaped into the air at eachother.  
  
They collided in the air, and landed with thier guns at eachother's heads.  
  
"You're empty". 2 pac said.  
  
"No, I'm not". Liquid replied.  
  
He then pulled the trigger, blowing 2 pac's brains out.  
  
"Who's the bitch, now"? Liquid asked as he took 2 pac's ammo.  
  
Then after kicking the body, he walked out the other door, and came to an elevator.  
  
"Going up". He said as he pushed the button.  
  
The elevator then took him up into an open area.  
  
He got off, and walked over to the fountain.  
  
"How the fuck am I supposed to open this"? He asked. "Open sesame"!  
  
The water then drained out, revieling the steps, and the elevator.  
  
"Damn". Liquid said as he walked down to the elevator. "That shit really works"?  
  
He then closed the elevator, and started down towards the labratory. 


	8. In the lab

Liquid stepped out of the elevator, and found himself in a room that had an emergency exit, and a ladder going down.  
  
A warning on the door said that it could only be opened in a class 1 emergency, but Liquid wanted it to open right now.  
  
He kicked the door, and was sent across the room by a blast of electricity.  
  
He then read the warning about 10,000 volts.  
  
"Damn". He said as he looked at the ladder. "I don't wanna go down there".  
  
But there was no other way, so he climbed down the ladder.  
  
***  
  
He was now in a room that contained a large box.  
  
There were nosies comming from inside, so Liquid ripped open the lid, and aimed the 9mm.  
  
"Don't shoot"! Chris screamed.  
  
"You"! Liquid yelled as he chambered a round. "I should kill you right here for leaving me with that spider"!  
  
"NOOOOO"!  
  
"But I won't".  
  
"You won't"? "Why not"?  
  
"Do you want me too"?  
  
"No".  
  
"Then shut the hell up". "I want you to wait right here for me".  
  
"Where are you going"?  
  
"Down into the lab". "Don't go anywhere, ok"?  
  
Liquid then went thru another door, and was now by some steps.  
  
After capping a few zombies, he walked over to a door, but found that it was locked.  
  
"I remember this". He said. "To open this door, I need to find a computer, and enter a few codes.......FUCK THAT SHIT"!  
  
He then kicked the door open, and went inside.  
  
There was a progector.  
  
"Hmmm". Liquid said as he turned it on.  
  
The first slide was a zombie. The second slide was a hunter. The third slide was a shark. The fourth slide was Wesker mooning the camera.  
  
"Gross". Liquid said as he turned it off.  
  
He then exited the room, and walked down the steps.  
  
There was now a door next to him, so he went in, and was now in a long hallway.  
  
At the end of this hallway was a password screen, but Liquid hated passwords, so he shot it, and the door opened.  
  
There was a jail cell inside.  
  
"Jill"? Liquid asked as he walked up to the cell door.  
  
"Who's there"? She asked as she came up to the door.  
  
"Well, well". "Looks like I was right about Wesker, wasn't I"?  
  
"Yes, he hit me with his gun, and then I woke up naked in this cell".  
  
"Naked"?  
  
Liquid then tried to get a better look, but Jill punched him in the eye, knocking him on his ass.  
  
"My clothes were right next to me, you perv". She said. "I'm not naked anymore".  
  
"Damn". He replied as he got up.  
  
"Get me out of here".  
  
"After you punched me"?  
  
"Please"?  
  
"Oh, fine".  
  
Liquid then tried everything he could think of to open the lock. He kicked it, punched it, shot it, and screamed at it, but nothing seemed to work.  
  
"Wait a minute". Liquid said. "It says: Push".  
  
He then pushed open the door, and Jill came out.  
  
"Thanks". She said. "How can I ever repay you"?  
  
A hundred bad thoughts went thru Liquid's mind.  
  
"Later". He said. "Just go down the hall, up the steps, and keep going until you get to the room with the big box inside".  
  
She then ran out of the room.  
  
"I'm a bad man". Liquid said. "I'm a bad, bad man".  
  
***  
  
He then got back to where the steps were.  
  
3 dried up looking zombies then came after him.  
  
"Oh, please". Liquid said as he raised the 9mm.  
  
3 shots later the zombies were dead, and Liquid walked towards the door to where the power room, and basement 4 were.  
  
He decided that the power room was a bad idea, so he walked over to the elevator.  
  
"Liquid"! Barry and Rebecca yelled as they ran up to him.  
  
"What do you want"? Liquid asked.  
  
"I ran into Barry in the sewers". Rebecca said. "And then we tried to find you".  
  
"Ok, I'm going down there". "Rebecca, you wait here".  
  
"I'm going with you". Barry said.  
  
"Fine".  
  
Liquid and Barry then got into the elevator, and it started down.  
  
***  
  
Once it stopped, they walked down the hall, and found Wesker pointing a gun at them.  
  
"Well, here's a shock". Liquid said.  
  
"You'd better stay away from Barry". Wesker replied as Barry put his gun to Liquid's head. "I hear that something bad will happen to his family if he doesn't do everything that I say".  
  
"You know what you are"?  
  
"What"?  
  
"........I don't know if there's a word to describe what you are, but you're a big one".  
  
"Cute". "I've got a surprise for you".  
  
"Let me guess". "The Tyrant, right"?  
  
"Exactly". "Barry, wait upstairs for me".  
  
Barry then left.  
  
"That whole thing was bullshit". Liquid said. "You don't have his family".  
  
"So"? Wesker asked. "I just needed him to think that I did". "Let's go".  
  
Liquid then walked towards the door, and Wesker collapsed to the floor.  
  
Barry had hit him with his gun.  
  
"Let's get out of here". Liquid said.  
  
"Wait". Barry said. "Do you have any idea what he was going to show you"?  
  
"Yeah, the Tyrant". "Let's get the hell out of here".  
  
"Do you think that we could take a look at it"?  
  
"No"! "Are you insane"?!  
  
Barry then pushed him thru the door, and they saw it.  
  
The Tyrant was in it's case.  
  
Barry then saw the control panal.  
  
"BUTTONS"! He yelled as he ran over to it.  
  
"No, you retard"! Liquid yelled as Barry began hitting the buttons.  
  
Tyrant was then free.  
  
"Oh, poopy". Liquid said. 


	9. The final battles

"What is this"? Barry said as the Tyrant walked towards him.  
  
It then backhanded him, putting him thru one of the computers.  
  
Then it came after Liquid.  
  
Liquid emptied his 9mm 3 times into it, but the bullets did nothing.  
  
All seemed lost until the floor started moving behind the Tyrant, and the T-1000 took shape.  
  
It then speared the Tyrant, and they began to battle.  
  
Liquid then used this opportunity to wake Barry up, and get them out of the room.  
  
Wesker was still laying there.  
  
"Fuck him". Liquid said as they ran towards the elevator.  
  
The whole building then shook.  
  
"What is this"? Barry asked.  
  
"The self destruct sequence has been activated". The computer said. "You're all fucked".  
  
"Damnit, Rebecca"! Liquid yelled as they got into the elevator.  
  
***  
  
When they got out, Rebecca was waiting for them.  
  
"What did you do"? Liquid asked.  
  
"I set the self destruct". She replied.  
  
"Why"?  
  
"Well, you see". "I weighed the fact that I was trying to help, against the fact that I was doing something extreamly stupid".  
  
"And"?  
  
"I did it anyways".  
  
"Let's just get the hell out of here".  
  
They then ran down the hallway, thru the door, up the steps, into the room where Chris and Jill were waiting, and collapsed from being out of breath.  
  
"Are you ok"? They asked.  
  
"No". Liquid replied. "We have to get out of here".  
  
They all then went up the ladder, and stood in front of the emergency door.  
  
Liquid then touched it to make sure that it wouldn't kill them, and then they went thru it.  
  
Then after running down a long hallway, they came to an elevator.  
  
The battery was missing.  
  
"Fuck"! Liquid yelled. "I'll have to go find one".  
  
"I've got one". Chris said as he produced a car battery.  
  
"Where did you get that"?  
  
"I always carry a car battery with me". "Don't you"?  
  
"No, I don't".  
  
"Well, you should".  
  
He then put the battery into the slot, and the elevtor powered up.  
  
"Everyone in". Jill said.  
  
They then got in, and it started going up.  
  
***  
  
They got out, and Liquid saw a convienient box of flairs.  
  
"Cool". He said as he set one on the ground.  
  
It then went off, and the helicopter closed in.  
  
That's when a hole appeared in the ground, and the T-1000 jumped out.  
  
"Shoot him"! Liquid yelled.  
  
They then fired at the T-1000 making a hundred holes in him, and finally dropping him.  
  
The wounds then healed, and he got back up.  
  
"Use this"! Brad yelled from inside the chopper.  
  
A large bag of Dry Sweep then fell to the ground.  
  
"Yes"! Liquid yelled as he dropped his grenade launcher, and picked up the bag.  
  
He then opened it, and tossed the contents onto the T-1000.  
  
All the water was then absorbed into the Dry Sweep, and the T-1000 was now just a pile of powder.  
  
"Who's the man"? Liquid asked as the chopper landed.  
  
***  
  
They were soon safe inside, and 100 feet off the ground.  
  
That's when they saw Wesker run onto the heliport.  
  
He then picked up the grenade launcher, and aimed.  
  
Liquid then dove out of the chopper, and tackled Wesker to the ground, making the shot miss the chopper.  
  
The chopper then flew away as Liquid and Wesker got up.  
  
"5 minutes until detonation". The computer said. "You're fucked".  
  
Wesker then punched at Liquid, but Liquid side stepped, and then kicked Wesker in the side.  
  
Liquid then went to kick again, but Wesker caught his leg, and punched him in the head.  
  
Wesker then swept Liquid's feet out from under him. Then he went for the kill, but Liquid uppercutted him, making him fall into the hole that the T-1000 came out of.  
  
"10 seconds to detonation". The computer said.  
  
The whole place then exploded, and Liquid was swallowed by the blue portal just before the blast hit him.  
  
THE END 


End file.
